narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Noryokugan
Noryokugan (Tri-Force) The Noryokugan (literally meaning "Ability Eye", 能力眼), is the Dojutsu of the Helixian Clan and has appeared in all memebers of all branches of the Helixian Clan of Hexoshigakure many times in the history of the clan. Notably appearing in Helixian Clan Leader, Kekkei Korimachi, Siasha Korimachi, Kiki Asannoo, Chad Ohmaha, Leo Kishimora Elite Yoshifumi and Ace Korimachi. When in use, black, tri radial symmetric patterns overtake the iris, and in some phases, the patterns rotate and or move during its duration. This dojutsu is distantly related to the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. The Helixian Clan leader wanted to collect the knowledge of the ninja world, as soon went on to use the eyes to achieve that goal. This eye carries with it various techniques, including the Guardian of Inner Will (wiru no innā gādian), a distant relative of Susanoo, which allows the user of these eyes to use unique and powerful jutsu, however these differ greatly from the powers of the Sharingan as they revolve around Space-Time Techniques (Omegatri, it also has traits of the other 6 variants because they are variants of it), Sensory Techniques (Metatri), Defensive Techniques (Betatri), Offensive Techniques (Alphatri), Analytical Techniques (Psitri), Shurikinjutsu Techniques (Zetatri), and Predictive Techniques (Sigmatri). In total, it has 7 Variants (and several lost/unknown variants) and 10 current Phases (and several lost/unknown phases), for a total of 70 Phases, making it the most unique dojutsu in the ninja world. Noryokugan It is one of the Six Great Dōjutsu (五大瞳術, Go Rokudōjutsu; Literally meaning "Six Great Eye Techniques"), along with the Chigan, Byakugan, Sharingan, Kurogan and the Rinnegan. The Noryokugan is also called "Ultimate Eye" (究極眼, Kyūkyokugan), because of the amazing feats and the massive reputation it earned on the battlefield. Various Noryokugan Stages The Noryokugan has several stages, which are slightly similar to the that of the Sharingan, except it has various Variants, each which take on the same number of stages. Basic Form - Noryokugan Base Form - Every Noryokugan has a Base form from which its various stages and forms derive. Shireikai Noryokugan - Betatri Variant - The signature variant of the Ohmaha Branch. Shorai Noryokugan - Metatri Variant - The signature variant of the Asannoo Branch. Saishu Noryokugan - Omegatri Variant - The signature variant of the Korimachi Branch. Shiguma Noryokugan - Sigmatri Variant - The signature variant of the Kishimora Branch. Shukaku Noryokugan - Zetatri Variant - The signature form of the Yoshifumi Branch. Seishin Noryokugan - Psitri Variant - The signature variant of the now extinct Lomeano Branch Saishono Noryokugan - Alphatri Variant - The signature variant of the now extinct Gemataro Branch Noryokugan Variants and Known Phases After awakening the Noryokugan, it will appear the same as any variant, due to it being at it's basic stage. After the user experiencing a very good or very bad moment in their life, the users Noryokugan will take on its first design, advancing it slightly further and seperating it into the variant that the users clan is known for. Noryokugan - Basic Noryokugan, every potentail user awakens this form. Saishono Noryokugan - Alphatri Ichidankai Saishono Noryokugan - Alphatri Phase 1 Nidankai Saishono Noryokugan - Alphatri Phase 2 Sandankai Saishono Noryokugan - Alphatri Phase 3 Kōdona Saishono Noryokugan - Advanced Phase Alphatri Mugan Kōdona Saishono Noryokugan - Infinite Advanced Phase Alphatri Shirei Noryokugan - Betatri Ichidankai Shirei Noryokugan - Betatri Phase 1 Nidankai Shirei Noryokugan - Betatri Phase 2 Sandankai Shirei Noryokugan - Betatri Phase 3 Kōdona Shirei Noryokugan - Advanced Phase Betatri Mugen Kōdona Shirei Noryokugan - Infinite Advanced Phase Betatri Shorai Noryokugan - Metatri Ichidankai Shorai Noryokugan - Metatri Phase 1 Nidankai Shorai Noryokugan - Metatri Phase 2 Sandankai Shorai Noryokugan - Metatri Phase 3 Kōdona Shorai Noryokugan - Advanced Phase Metatri Mugen Kōdona Shorai Noryokugan - Infinite Advanced Phase Metatri Shiguma Noryokugan - Sigmatri Ichidankai Shiguma Noryokugan - Sigmatri Phase 1 Nidankai Shiguma Noryokugan - Sigmatri Phase 2 Sandankai Shiguma Noryokugan - Sigmatri Phase 3 Kōdona Shiguma Noryokugan - Advanced Phase Sigmatri Mugen Kōdona Shiguma Noryokugan - Infinite Advanced Phase Sigmatri Shukaku Noryokugan - Zetatri Ichidankai Shukaku Noryokugan - Zetatri Phase 1 Nidankai Shukaku Noryokugan - Zetatri Phase 2 Sandankai Shukaku Noryokugan - Zetatri Phase 3 Kōdona Shukaku Noryokugan - Advanced Phase Zetatri Mugen Kōdona Shukaku Noryokugan - Infinite Advanced Phase Zetatri Seishin Noryokugan - Psitri Ichidankai Seishin Noryokugan - Psitri Phase 1 Nidankai Seishin Noryokugan - Psitri Phase 2 Sandankai Seishin Noryokugan - Psitri Phase 3 Kōdona Seishin Noryokugan - Advanced Phase Psitri Mugen Kōdona Seishin Noryokugan - Infinite Advanced Phase Psitri Saishu Noryokugan - Omegatri Ichidankai Saishu Noryokugan - Omegatri Phase 1 Nidankai Saishu Noryokugan - Omegatri Phase 2 Sandankai Saishu Noryokugan - Omegatri Phase 3 Kōdona Saishu Noryokugan - Advanced Phase Omegatri Mugendankai Saishu Noryokugan - Infinite Advanced Phase Omegatri Abilities The abilies of the Noryokugan vary with each variant and each phase. The Noryokugan's abilities include: Chakra Vision (Chakura no bijon, チャクラのビジョン) - Allows view of Chakra and the System. X-Ray Vision(X hōshasen no bijon, X放射線ビジョン) - Allows X-Ray view of objects and surroundings. Infrared Vision (Sekigaisen eizō, 赤外線映像) - Allows view of heat of objects Ganmabyū (Ganmabijon, ガンマビジョン) Gamma Vision - Allows view of Gamma Rays Raifubyū (Raifufōsu no bijon, ライフフォースのビジョン) Life-Force Vision - Allows view of the Life Force of objects and beings. Hōshasen o hyōji (Hōshasen bijon, 放射線ビジョン) Radiation Vision - Allows view of all radiation of the Electromagnetic Spectrum. Sakerarenai kōkei (Inescapable sight, 避けられない光景) Event Horizon Ocular Focus - Allows user to create an Event Horizion at the users point of focus, which destroys the anything it touches. Mekiroku (Me no kiroku, 眼の記録) Ocular Recording - Allows the recording of anything the user looks at. Meterepōtēshon (Me no terepōtēshon, 眼のテレポーテーション) Ocular Focus Teleportation - Allows the user to teleport what ever object the eye is looking at. May teleport adjacent objects as well. Genjtsu teikō (Genjutsu imyuniti, 幻術イミュニティ) Genjutsu Detection - Allows the user to detect genjutsu. Genjutsu Immunity - Makes the user Immune to Genjutsu. Movement Tracking - Allows the user eyes to track the movement of any object at any speed. The user can't always react to everything they see. Analytical Teleportation - Allows the user to analyze and teleport entire objects without teleporting unintended objects. Indefinite Memory Recall - Allows the user to recall any memory. Infinite Memory Capacity - Allows infinite storage of all memories. Memory Roaming - Allows the user to roam the the memories of multiple people within their own memories. Forbidden Technique: Black Hole - Allows the user to create a Black Hole, which sucks in all objects, matter and chakra in its range, while steadily heating up and growing in size. Can be stopped and sealed only only the Noryokugans Event Horizon Ocular Focus. Forbidden Technique: Supermassive Black Hole - Allows the user to create a Super Massive Blackhole. Can only be stopped and sealed using the Noryokugans Event Horizon Ocular Focus. Dimension Engendering - Allows the user to create a unique Dimension. Dimension Sealing - Allows the user to close and sealed a Dimension. Dimensional Seperation - Allows the user to seperate the dimension of any object into 1D, 2D, 3D, and even 4D. Noryokugan Transition - Allows the user to transform their original Noryokugan into a Unique Variation of another Noryokugan. Using this method, it's possible to resurrect the Long Lost Nroyokugan Variants. Inner Guardian Helixian Sage Mode Other Abilities Have Yet To Be Discovered And Listed. Tri-Force Transition When users have mastered their Noryokugan, they awaken an ability called Tri-Force Transition, which allows them to change their Tri-Forcce into another Variant, with enhanced skills. It's also noted that when this ability is used, the users new Tri-Force will be different in appearance than than another users version. Guardian of Inner Will - Uses The Guardian of Inner Will is currently in use by Ace Korimachi and to use it, he has to be pushed to his absolute limit while his Ultimate Omegatri is active. The main thing about the Guardian of Inner Will is that it is similar to that of the Mangekyo Sharingans Susanoo, except it's much smaller, has somewhat less power, but it provides the user with a lot more mobility and it surrounds the user like a suit of armor. It's a manifestation of the users inner will combined with the users chakra. Conversely however is the fact that for each phase or Omegatri, there's also a Inner Guardian Phase. The Guardian of Inner Will serves as a protector of the user when there's no other option. The user can use their technique through the Guardian, allowing the ability to be amplified in the process. The Guardian will continue to serve and protect the user for 5 minutes, and when that time is up, the users chakra will serve as it's source of fuel while it provides the power and for every 5 minutes afterwards, the amount of chakra consumed by the Guardian will double (e.g. 2nd 5 minutes = 1/10 chakra comsumed, 3rd 5 minutes - 3/10 chakra consumed, 4th 5 minutes = 6/10 chakra consumed, which by now mean the guardian will vanish, unless chakra is restored) After unleashing his Inner Guardian in his new demonic form combined with his Helixian Sage Mode, Ace mastered use of his Guardian, being able to utilize jutsu while in Helixian Sage Mode, being able to amplify his techniques 3 fold through his Inner Guardian, able to attack 2 times as fast while gathering Obtaining the Guardian of Inner Will One must have reached the Ultimate or Final Phase of the Tri-Force. Weaknesses The main weakness is that it has low defense, a trade-off for ability amplification, and increased mobility, as well as the host of the technique only has 5 minutes to recover or retreat, using the little chakra they have left. While Omega Tri-Force users are normally immune to will-bending techniques, if there Guarding of Inner Will dissappears, then their will can be broken easily Inner Guardian Variations of the Omega Tri-Force Aces Inner Guardian appears Black in color, with red and dark-red flaming shoulder plates with 4 spikes emerging from its spine. It has flaming black wings as well as 2 horns on its forehead and a two tails with spikes going down both sides of both tails. Aces variation has a flaming black mask in its final form. It has a Black Sword of unknown origin, as well as the Saber of Piercing, the Slaw of Switching, the Mirror of Duplication and the Nagitana of Assimilation. Having these four weapons puts Ace with his Inner Guardian on a level even higher than Itachi Uchiha with his Susanno wielding the Sealing Sword and Yata Mirror. Siashas Inner Guardian was pink in color with purple flames outlining it. it had long, waist-high hair and a pink mask in its final form. It 3 spikes on each forearm and a single tail. it had a purple, double-ended Nagata. It is unknown exactly what Kekkeis Inner Guardian looked like. It's said that it was light blue, while being covered in blue and dark blue flames, and had dark blue flame cover shurikin as it's weapon. All info on what the Inner Guardian of the Helixian Clan Leader looked like is currently unknown, but it is rumored to be white with white flames and welds three weapons. Category:Guardian of Inner Will Category:Dojutsu Category:Princeharris1993 Category:Ace Korimachi